Nymphetamine
by Fleuretty
Summary: Desde que se conocieron se volvió indispensable para él, todo su mundo se regía en torno a ella al grado de volverse una adicción vampírica. [Songfic/One-shot. Alugra]


**Dedicado a Abrilius por la campaña #DonacionesPorFics**

 **Disclaimer:** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Nymphetamine es propiedad intelectual del grupo de extreme metal Cradle of filth, tomada de su álbum "Nymphetamine" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 **Ninfetamina**

 _~Con la esperanza sobre la tumba a través de un septiembre rojo… pedí que aparecieras, como una espina para los santos~_

Vislumbró la luz de luna filtrarse sobre la traslucida cortina de su habitación, antes de desviar su mirada en dirección a la esquina más alejada. Integra no se inmutó cuando la familiar silueta comenzó a materializarse, fingió no percatarse de la penetrante mirada que sabía la desvestía con deseo, permaneció en silencio, aguardando. Alucard estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, el flequillo ensombreciendo su rostro y una torcida sonrisa que dejaba entrever la punta de los mortíferos caninos. El juego había comenzado, lo supo al ver las manos enguantadas de su ama desabrochar los botones del largo vestido negro, dejando a la vista un escote que resaltaba el inicio de sus senos.

 _~… Una rosa en la lluvia, así que juré a la navaja que nunca más, encadenado, podrían tus oscuras uñas de fe volver a clavarse en mis venas de nuevo~_

Año tras año, el mismo día, la misma hora. Ella vestía de luto bajo la luz del sol, frente a una ceremonia luctuosa en honor a su padre. Al caer la noche comenzaba la cacería, él se volvía un zorro y ella era su hermosa víctima, un cisne de alas negras que recreaba con morbo su primer encuentro, cuando la inocencia e ingenuidad aún se reflejaban en sus ojos azules, cuando probó esa embriagante pureza. Alucard se acercó por atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho, aferrándola posesivamente. Solo en esos momentos, cuando su ama dejaba la altivez a un lado y le mostraba una faceta que solo él conocía, era consciente de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban a la mansión Hellsing, ataduras que le eran familiares y jamás pensó aferrarse a ellas nuevamente.

 _~Desnuda sobre tu tumba, soy una oración para tu soledad~_

El frio aliento tan cercano a su cuello siempre lograba erizarle la piel, sus caricias la estremecían y el roce de sus colmillos la tentaban. Aquel era el ritual que más disfrutaba, de los muchos que compartía con su sirviente.

— ¿Acaso no te cansas de mi negativa, Alucard?

— Tengo una eternidad para persuadirte.

— Error, tú tienes una eternidad.

Sintió la tensión en su agarre y estaba segura que su sonrisa desapareció. Era un tema delicado que siempre evitaba, más se dejó llevar en ese momento.

— Podemos hacer algo al respecto.

— Conoces mi respuesta.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me permites tomarte como lo haría con un prospecto?

Integra se apartó para encararlo. Alucard se limitó a observarla con una ligera sonrisa, sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo, le encantaba provocarla por el puro gusto de admirar su fruncido semblante, las arrugas en el entrecejo, su boca torcida en una adorable mueca de enfado.

— Cuida tus palabras, vampiro. Te ordeno que dejes de verme como un prospecto.

— Entonces renunciaremos a esta tradición.

— Así sea.

Se cruzó de brazos tras darle la espalda. A pesar de verla florecer, seguía siendo el ingenuo retoño que no comprendía el trasfondo de sus palabras ni sus acciones.

 _~Naufragado por tus encantos, estoy acorralado como una presa en el bosque donde los susurros persuaden~_

Alucard soltó una carcajada, aumentando la irritación de Integra. Lo encaró una vez más, pero en lugar de toparse con su sonrisa burlona, encontró unos ojos carmesíes que la miraban intensamente. Al momento olvidó lo que iba a decir, las palabras permanecieron atascadas en su garganta, haciendo que se atragantase por la impresión. No se movió, sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera delataría el temblor de su cuerpo y odiaba que él viese lo que provocaba en ella.

— No todo se soluciona con órdenes, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

— ¿Y eso es gracioso para ti, sirviente?

— No. Es gracioso que a estas alturas no comprendas el porque de las cosas. Desde el momento en que me liberaste, hiciste un pacto que me obliga a servirte. ¿Crees que lo hago solo por eso? La restricción del sello puede liberarse sin necesidad de tu consentimiento, poseo más conocimiento sobre artes oscuras que todo el compendio de tu biblioteca, soy más fuerte que los vampiros a los que me ordenas destruir. Dime, ama, ¿imaginas que es lo que me retiene aquí?

Integra dudó. Era una experta lidiando con las trampas verbales del nosferatu y cada palabra que dijese sería usada en su contra, tenía que responder sabiamente, sin permitirle que la orillara a donde él quería.

— Antes que todo, eres un soldado, ¿no es verdad? El honor te rige más allá del campo de batalla, ¿es el honor el que te mantiene aquí? ¿O acaso es tu insaciable sed de guerra? En Hellsing siempre habrá necesidad de soldados, siempre habrá batallas que luchar y causas a las cuales servir. No soy tan ingenua, Alucard, conozco la mentalidad que tienes y antes que un monstruo, eres un hombre, un soldado, un guerrero con honor.

—Tienes razón, soy un hombre… ¡Un hombre, Integra! ¿Te das cuenta de la ironía? Eso es gracioso.

Sin dejar de mirarla caminó hacia ella, como una serpiente que hipnotiza a su presa. Antes de ser consciente de la situación, Alucard ya estaba nuevamente tras ella, exhalándole en el cuello y deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel que quedó expuesta por la abertura de los botones.

— Soy un hombre, mi ama. Lo supe cuando te vi, huyendo para salvar tu vida. Lo supe al momento de probar tu sangre, cuando exhalé por primera vez en tu nuca, lo supe al ver como crecías, cambiando los vestidos por trajes masculinos que te hicieran encajar en el círculo social en el que te viste forzada a entrar. Tú removiste sentimientos que creí exiliados, necesidades de las que no era consciente, deseos que había olvidado gracias al sello de Cromwell.

 _~Cerré mis brazos, sostuve tu influencia hipnótica y bailé para la luna, como cuando lo hacíamos en los días dorados~_

Integra permaneció en silencio. Se supo derrotada, no tenía argumentos que debatir. Alucard comenzó a lamer su piel, deslizándose una y otra vez a lo largo de su cuello, arriba y abajo. Se ladeó para darle mejor acceso, cerró los ojos y tuvo que morder su labio para no mostrarle con gemidos la enorme satisfacción que le provocaba la punta de su lengua. Escuchó el sonido de la tela tras ser rasgada, esta vez lamía la cicatriz que dejó la bala de su tío sobre el hombro.

— Alucard…

— ¿Me ordenarás que me detenga, Integra?

—Yo…

Tuvo que callar, de su labio brotó un hilillo de sangre que se deslizó hasta su cuello. Una de las manos enguantadas comenzó a estrujar sus senos sobre el sostén, con la habilidad suficiente para volver placentero un agarre tan doloroso. La otra hizo un corte sobre la cicatriz de su hombro, dejando que su sangre fluyera libremente. Alucard se detuvo y con una delicadeza no propia de él la giró para poder verla a los ojos.

 _~Bautizando estrellas, recuerdo la forma, éramos aguja y cuchara perdidos en el heno ardiente~_

— ¿No te es nostálgico? Te dije el nombre que me dio el antiguo amo, pero siempre quise que me dieras uno propio, que me llamaras como nadie lo ha hecho.

Bajó la mirada hacía los turgentes pechos que subían y bajaban por la agitada respiración de Integra. Ella evitó mirarlo a toda costa, la sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento, tan hermosamente frágil. Cerro los ojos cuando terminó de rasgar su ropa, su sangre manchaba la tela del aperlado sostén. El vampiro se agachó y lamió con ímpetu la herida que él mismo hizo, limpiando cada milímetro de su piel, justo como hiciera la primera vez que lo vio. Ahora se daba cuenta, el vampiro no hizo más que recrear su primer encuentro de forma precisa, cuando cerró su carne con saliva y limpió toda la sangre que brotó tras el impacto del fallido disparo por parte de su tío. Permanecieron de esa forma por minutos que a Integra se le hicieron eternos, Alucard se incorporó totalmente, observándola a los ojos, obligándola a levantar el rostro para poder sostenerle la mirada.

— Soy un hombre, Integra. Lo único que me priva de desposarte es la esperanza de que en algún momento cedas a mi petición y resurjas con toda la fuerza que requiere tu organización. Por ahora solo debo conformarme con probar tu sangre cada año, reforzando el vínculo que nos une. Así que dime, mi ama, ¿en verdad quieres terminar con esta tradición?

Saboreó cada una de sus palabras antes de decirlas, esta vez no se atragantaría por el peso de las mismas.

— Te vuelves loco y eres ineficiente cuando no cedo a tus caprichos. ¿Crees que voy a arriesgar el prestigio de mi organización?

Alucard sonrió ampliamente, antes de fusionarse con las sombras de la habitación y desaparecer, haciendo un perturbador eco con el sonido de su carcajada. No supo en que momento ni de que forma, no sabía ni entendía nada y tal vez fuese mejor así. A lo largo de su existencia descubrió que las cosas pierden su encanto al saber demasiado de ellas y aunque dudaba que Integra dejara de ser una adicción para él, prefería no indagar demasiado en la vorágine de sus sentimientos.

 _~Enfermo y débil mi condición, esta lujuria, una adicción vampírica… mi chica ninfetamina~_

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Nymphetamine es una canción que me encanta y siempre quise usar para un FF. El titulo es acrónimo de dos palabras: "nymphomania" y "amphetamine" y, en palabras del vocalista Dani Filth, la idea surge por ser "una adicción como droga a la mujer en cuestión, con sus insidiosas cualidades vampirescas literalmente trayendo a su amante de vuelta del margen de la tumba espiritual, sólo para enterrarlo más allá en la fuerza de un capricho". Es mi primer fic Alugra, así que no me odien si está muy OoC


End file.
